


biological imperative

by likeabomb



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cramps, Egg Laying, M/M, Oviposition, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabomb/pseuds/likeabomb
Summary: Todd's cramps make him feel like someone's trying to gut him. Pietro sits with him and helps him figure out and work through what's bothering him.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Todd Tolansky
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	biological imperative

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of a personalized Kinktober list that I'm doing with a few friends!  
> Check the rest of the collection for not only my other days, but their contributions to this month too!
> 
> Day 3 (Oviposition and/or Womb Stuffing)

“Anything?”   
  
The door clicks closed and Todd pulls his pillow over his head, but he can still hear the quiet talking in the hall.

“I don’t know, man. Same as it was,” Pietro offers all he can.   
  
“Should we… do we call somebody?” Fred hazards.   
  
“Who are we gonna call Fred?”   
  
“I don’t know. Somebody. He’s-”   
  
“He’s gonna be fine.”   
  
“You don’t even know what’s wrong with him,” Tabby hisses, and Todd knows she’s sitting at the top of the stairs. She’s been here the shortest amount of time, but she’s part of the Brotherhood just the same.

Pietro heaves a sigh, “You’re right, Smith, I sure don’t have a damn clue. But guess what, neither do you. So unless you got a bright idea that doesn’t end up involving a hospital at some point, hows about you mind your own business.”   
  
There’s a shift and a creak of floorboards and a wetness springs to Todd’s eyes again as he buries his face farther, trying not to cry again at just how helpless he feels, and the pain that pulls through him, like red hot claws. It’s like period cramps, but a billion times worse. He had his face buried into Pietro’s chest earlier blubbering about cancer or something with the way his belly has been bloated out. He’d hid it well for a while, but since the pain started, he can’t hide it.

Nobody knows what’s wrong.

“Take it easy, P,” Lance coaxes gently, “We’re all worried. It’s puttin’ us on edge. Just… take a breather.”   
  
“No,” Pietro snaps, but it’s less anger and more that protective streak he’s never been able to shake, “No, I’m staying with him.”

The rest of the Brotherhood backs down, knowing well enough not to get into it with Pietro. Especially not when he’s buzzing mad. And scared. They’ve been together long enough they know when Pietro’s scared, even if he hates that they know.

“Just… keep us updated if anything changes, yeah?”

Pietro opens the door again and slips inside before anyone can see Todd curled up on the bed looking pretty damn pathetic. He’s been sweating and shaking and he’s nearly thrown up a couple of times from the pain that keeps trying to tear him in two.

He’s desperate enough for some kind of relief that maybe, just maybe, he’d risk the hospital. Or at least Dr. Cookie Monster with the X-Geeks.

Coming across the room to sink down onto the bed as gentle as possible, Pietro tries, “Everyone’s just worried. You’re gonna be fine. Just not feeling great.”   
  
He doesn’t hesitate to set his hand on Todd’s hair, running fingers through his greasy curls. He pulls over the washcloth in the bowl of water and wipes at his forehead and his neck and his shoulders as Todd shifts to wrap arms around his middle and bury his face anywhere he can. When it rips through him, he muffles a soft sob against Pietro and clings hard enough his bones ache.

Pietro rubs his back the entire time.

After it eases off and Todd goes a little more limp against him, Pietro pats his arm gently, “Hey, c’mere, lemme see what I can do.”   
  
It takes some doing, a slow crawl and turn, but when they settle, Todd’s head is pressed to Pietro’s stomach, his arms on Pietro’s bent knees. Pietro looks down at him, holding his face upside down, squishing at his cheeks gently, trying to elicit some kind of smile from him. Todd gives him a weak one, even without asking, and Pietro softens just a little more. 

He hates seeing him like this.

Rubbing down his bare chest, he takes time to feel over his ribs, and then down feather light against his belly, and the slight pouch of distention there. Todd’s usually scrawny as hell. For how much he eats, he has trouble keeping weight on, so this kind of thing is worrying.   
  
It’s hot to the touch and Pietro really doesn’t know what to do about it.

He presses every so slightly and Todd’s fingers clutch like iron to his legs as he curls a little on himself with a sharp noise and Pietro leans to kiss the top of his head, “I’m sorry. Sorry. You’re alright.”   
  
Todd’s sweating bullets again, and now that he’s in a better position, when he sees Todd tense with what they assume is cramps, Pietro can see his whole stomach clench and tighten. He can hear the creak of Todd’s teeth where he has them clenched.

“Hey, you’re gonna break your teeth.”   
  
Without a word, Todd pulls the washcloth and runs it over himself a little before showing it to Pietro. He gets what he’s getting at. Next time it hurts, he’ll just bite that instead. Pietro doesn’t have the heart to figure out how to dissuade him because he needs something to feel better. Pietro has no way of knowing just how bad he’s feeling, or what this feeling is, but he knows he’s not going to argue if it brings some kind of relief.

“You… you know, I had an idea.”   
  
“Mm,” Todd hums blearily, looking up at him.

“Well, it’s cramps of some kind, right?” Pietro starts, “And… when you bleed, sometimes rubbing one out helps cramps? And, even if it’s not anything like that, all the- y’know, endorphins and dopamine and everything, might help?”   
  
Todd huffs a soft laugh, turning his face against any part of Pietro he can reach, “Can’t believe you’re horny thinkin’ about me croakin’.” He pauses, and adds, “Dyin’, not makin’ noise.”   
  
Pietro swats his arm gently, “Your shitty dad jokes, no, genius, I’m…” He softens a little when he realizes his tone might not be the reassurance he’s aiming for, “I’m just trying to help you feel better. If you can even get off feeling like this much shit, anyway. Worth a shot?”   
  
Brows pinch and Todd pouts a little and he rolls his head back and forth a little. The desperation for something to just give already is clear in the way he moves and the way his eyes glaze over. Pietro’s never been in pain like this before, but it’s fairly clear with all Pietro’s watched since the pain started.

“Alright,” Todd finally mutters. He sits up a little farther and Pietro runs the washcloth over his skin again while he shimmies his loose shorts off his ass.

His briefs follow, but there’s something different than all the times they’ve gotten busy, and Todd notices too. Dipping two fingers between his thighs to run them through his folds, his fingers come away with something greenish, but tinged with pink. 

He starts to shake a little in Pietro’s grip and he runs the cool cloth over him again, voice soft in his ear, “Hey, shh, you’re alright.”   
  
“What’s wrong with me, P?” Todd’s voice waivers a little and Pietro strokes his hair back off his forehead.

“I don’t know, but you’re gonna be alright, okay? I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”   
  
This entire time Pietro’s been ready to speed him off somewhere, anywhere, and that hasn’t changed. He’d go to the X-Fucks first, because he trusts them more than he trusts a hospital, which is just a little more than he trusts a bullet in his skull, but it’s something. The assurance in his voice has Todd relaxing a little in his arms and he sets the washcloth laid out flat against his chest to cover as much surface area as he can.

Todd sighs gently, and then tightens up as his entire body draws in with the cramps that feel too much like he’s being gutted.

When it subsides, Pietro sets a hand on his hip, long fingers on his thigh, “Just lemme try, alright?”   
  
Nodding a little, Pietro pecks a kiss against his temple and does all he can think that might help.

It hurts, he can tell by the way Todd’s face pulls tight, but he doesn’t move away from it. Pietro’s fingers slide against his folds, the glide easy with whatever he’s leaking, and then up to circle his clit and apply just enough pressure and just enough speed that Todd immediately starts to come apart at the seams, shaking against him.

Normally he’d delight in seeing him shake and shudder with almost no effort on Pietro’s part and stroke his ego that much more, but it’s different today. Today he’s just trying to help him feel better.

Todd comes with a tight arch against him, and as he clenches, Pietro pushes two fingers into his cunt to feel that flutter and push him just a little more through his orgasm. Todd jolts with a little start and a hard gush of fluid runs against Pietro’s fingers.   
  
“Y-you okay?” Pietro hazards.   
  
Todd’s still stiff against him and goosebumps prickle all up and down his arms and Pietro’s free hand pulls his hair off his forehead again, “Todd?”   
  
“I-I uh- There’s somethin’ in there, P,” he mutters quietly, and there’s a weird tone to his voice that sounds an awful lot like a quiet horror.   
  
“What do you mean there’s-” Pietro looks down at his hand and how whatever this is, it’s thicker than Todd coming on his fingers normally is. “What’s in there?”   
  
“I don’t fucking  _ know _ , Pietro! I don’t have fuckin’ x-ray vision! There’s somethin’ in there!” Todd’s voice pitches as he starts to panic, and Pietro draws his arm across his chest easily, holding him to his chest.

“Hey, hey, you’re fine. Breathe. Slow. Breathe.”   
  
Todd shivers and shudders a little before another cramp pulls tight. It’s different this time, though, and he shouts a pained sound, writhing in Pietro’s lap. More of that thick fluid gushes from his hot pussy and Pietro’s face scrunches up. He hates seeing him in pain, but if he’s right that there’s something in here, they need to get it out.

Slick in a way fingering him generally isn’t, Pietro goes back to trying to pull another orgasm from him, get him feeling better than this is leaving him feeling.   
  
He can fit three easily, and after a minute, four before he reaches over into the drawer by the bed to pull Todd’s go to dildo and uses that instead. He stops before he does to make sure, but Todd’s desperate for anything to change. The cramps don’t ease up like they did, and Pietro’s beginning to think they’re not actually cramps, but he has no idea how that’d even be possible.

Maybe they  _ do _ need a hospital.

After another orgasm, dildo stuffed into his fluttering cunt, fingers running quick against his clit, and Todd a panting mess against his chest, caught between some kind of pleasure and pain, he scrambles weakly, pushing against Pietro’s arm until he pulls the dildo out, stringing along that same translucent verdant shimmer. 

Fingers tighten in his shirt and against his hand and Todd goes tight against him, and the fingers tracing his folds and lips to try to soothe him get  _ hot _ for a moment, and Pietro peeks, hoping to everything it’s not blood.

It’s not. But it’s probably not good either.

“Todd?” He tries to soothe him gently, “You’re doing alright, just keep that up.”   
  
“Feel- ah- feels like I’m gettin’ turned inside out.”   
  
Slowly but surely, with each tight shudder, Todd pushes eggs out. They’re pretty clearly eggs, even if they’re frog eggs. At least from here Pietro doesn’t think there’s anything in them, but he has no real way of knowing. None of them knew this was even something Todd would have to deal with. He keeps the slick rub against his clit and between breathless pushes, Todd mutters quiet praise and begging for him to keep going.   
  
Each push forces more eggs out of his body and the weird distention of his lower abdomen shrinks a little at a time. Pietro can feel them slide against his fingers and he buries his face into Todd’s limp curls.   
  
When he comes a third time, it’s with another rush of eggs. They’re a little bigger than marbles, but even that’s a lot to deal with. Todd’s thighs shake and Pietro rocks them both a little, trying to be as reassuring as he can. His mutation really just won’t give him a break, and it makes Pietro’s heart ache.

After that third orgasm, Todd starts to relax, finally, and breathes a little deeper. A soft little hum, Pietro tries to keep him from dozing off. He knows he’s tired, but not yet. “Hey, stay with me, Todd. How’s the cramps?”   
  
“Mm,” Todd drones before sighing, “Not… not as bad. Not that bad.”   
  
Pietro hears him swallow hard and knows he hasn’t looked, knows he has an idea, but hasn’t seen, and that’s the sound of his fear rising. He presses another kiss to his temple, “You did great.”   
  
“I laid a buncha eggs, didn’t I?”   
  
Wincing a little, grimacing at the idea and the answer he has to give, Pietro quirks his brows, “I mean, yeah, that sure did happen.”   
  
“Are they- y’know-”   
  
“I don’t think so.” And it’s honest. If Todd’s like most frog, even in this regard, they’d probably have to be fertilized externally, if it even worked at all given the sheer difference in biology and anatomy. Pietro’s stunned it got this far, but Todd also has twenty five feet of tongue in there somewhere too, so with his mutation, they can’t really expect that to be the least of the weirdness.

Todd sags against him and Pietro isn’t sure if it’s relief, or defeat, or what, but he wipes his hand off enough that he can run fingers through his hair and rub his back gently. He doesn’t say anything, and neither does Pietro.

Eventually though, he shifts, sniffling once, “We should probably flush ‘em or somethin’.”   
  
“And get you into the shower,” Pietro nudges, trying to get him to smile.   
  
Nodding a little against him, Todd finally sits up and looks at what he’s done, what his body’s done, and stares for a few long moments. Pietro isn’t sure what he’s thinking. His expression is far away, and between that, and the sniffle, Pietro isn’t sure if he’s disappointed something didn’t come of it, or if he’s upset with just how deeply his mutation reaches.   
  
A hand on his back pulls Todd back to reality and he goes about pulling the sheets and cleaning up the mess.   
  
When they end up sitting in the bottom of the shower with Pietro washing his back and hair, he feels him shake under him, and he doesn’t know if it’s the exhaustion and revelation, or crying, or both, but he just helps him clean up, and stays beside him as a solid and reassuring presence.

Neither of them says anything to the rest of the Brotherhood.


End file.
